Wireless networks allow mobile network nodes to connect to the network without being tethered by wires. Mobile network nodes typically connect to the network by communicating with a wireless network access point (NAP) device. Some wireless networks utilize a single NAP, and other networks use multiple NAPs.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternate methods and apparatus for wireless networks.